Delusional
by haecceity
Summary: What would you do if everything you ever believed in, everything you ever thought to be the unquestionable truth, turned out to be not so... unquestionable? M/M Slash cuz it's more fun that way.


**A/N: **Hey there, this is my first fanfic idea that I've actually decided to do something about. I just had to get this out of my system, since I'm surprised no one has ever done it before with Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary: **I don't really want to give much away. Just prepare for a bumpy crazy ride, where love eventually rears it's lovely head. And keep in mind... everyone is a little bit insane.

**Pairings: **YamixKaiba/KaibaxYami (whatever); MarikxRyou and perhaps JoeyxYugi

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh totally belongs to me, Kazuki Takahashi is just an impostor. Not.

Onwards to the fic!

* * *

Darkness.

Thick, concentrated black stretched behind his eyelids, or was it in front of his eyes?

He couldn't even tell if they were open or not. All he knew was that he couldn't see anything beyond the dreadful nothingness that encompassed his whole being, everything around him, engulfing any sound that might have otherwise been heard, smothering any scent to the point where the oxygen felt too bear, making him feel like he was on the brim of suffocation.

His body seemed as if too light, for he felt weightless, floating on the edges of complete sensory meltdown. He could barely feel what distantly seemed to be the brush of fabric, that was neither soft nor rough, on his skin, that he couldn't feel as neither warm nor cold.

Everything was neutral, and yet so maddening.

He tried to open his mouth, but it felt glued shut. After what seemed like an eternity, slowly, ever so slowly, his lips started to part, and yet no sound came out. Air began flowing in and out of his open lips, roughly aggravating his dry throat, that already felt like a piece of sandpaper instead of flesh.

His lungs filled and it was as if he was truly breathing for the first time.

It was almost painful.

He almost missed the lack of sensation, yet it was not enough still.

He tried prying his eyes open next, and just like before, in the first few seconds accomplishing such a thing seemed impossible, like two stones had been placed upon them, his eyelids felt heavy. Like when you're so sleepy you can't keep your eyes open, but he was wide awake, even if everything around his was still nearly completely foggy.

No sounds could be heard, the air around him felt static, too still to be normal.

'Where am I?', he thought.

He could feel the first signs of panic bubbling within him. Like a switch has been flicked.

The air grew from abnormally still to frighteningly thick in seconds, thick like the still looming darkness.

His lungs contracted and his throat felt swollen, cutting off all oxygen. This time he was no longer simply on the brim of suffocation.

Full-blown panic surged through him and he tried to move, but he couldn't. His limbs like lead stayed motionless on his sides.

Violent coughs tore through his throat and he could almost feel the wetness of blood.

Suddenly he could breath again, but before he could even finish taking in a greedy lungful of air, his lungs froze again and his airway closed.

Another cough, another wheeze, another unfinished intake of breath, another doze of adrenaline mixed with hysteric fear.

His heart could fly out of his ribcage any moment now, it was beating so violently, as his blood raced through his veins, leaving him light-headed.

His skin now felt uncomfortably hot, clammy and covered in sweat, and the ice cold waves that washed through him every few seconds caused him to shiver uncontrollably, yet he could still not make himself move.

And suddenly, just like that, his eyes flew open, his hands gripped the fabric beneath him and he sat up so fast he almost fainted.

The light left him momentarily blinded, and then the sheer whiteness of the room, the soundlessness, the utter unfamiliarity of the place, the air that made him feel impossibly cold, and the hysteria that left him feel impossibly hot.

The ragged breaths, the dripping sweat, his crazy hair plastered to his face, his neck, the hardness of the sheets, the bed, the big windows and the outside he could not see, the oxygen that just couldn't sate his lungs and the pain in his strained muscles.

Everything made him feel so utterly helpless, scared, alone, that in his completely crazed state of mind, rendered him, for a second, completely disconnected from reality, and too connected to everything else.

And he screamed.

* * *

The white door burst open long before the screeching cries stopped and people dressed in equally white clothes invaded the room.

They were talking with frantic expressions on their faces, but their voices were swallowed by his screams.

A man, a deep frown on his face, his eyes piercing, frightening, grabbed him by the hands and shook him but he only screamed louder, flailing his hands in all directions, slapping, hitting, scratching, anything to get the man away, but only more attacked him, touching him. It burned.

_It burned._

* * *

"Doctor, what do we do?!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Ow! He bit me! Quickly call more nurses!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hold his hands!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Tie him down!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Doctor, we can't hold him down!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LET ME GO! AAAAAAAH!"

"Catch him! Catch him before he leaves the room!"

"Quickly sedate him! SEDATE HIM!"

* * *

_Darkness_.

* * *

Outside, a short old man with stark grey hair watched the chaos within the room with an expression of such deep pain as if his heart was really, truly breaking, but he dared not move, he dared not enter.

He only watched, his hands clenched to fists at his sides, as the tears slid down his wrinkled face.

"Yugi..."


End file.
